Skinny Dip
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: "The morning Soda announced we were going swimming, just me and him, I told him I didn't have no bathing suit to go in with, but apparently that wasn't a problem to him... I wasn't quite sure what thrilled me more; the fact that I didn't have to spend the day in the sweltering heat or that I would have the chance to be alone with Soda butt naked." (For Pepsi-Cola Pony, my rock)


The morning Soda announced we were going swimming, just me and him, I told him I didn't have no bathing suit to go in with, but apparently that wasn't a problem to him, because close to no one knew about the place expect us. I wasn't quite sure what thrilled me more; the fact that I didn't have to spend the day in the sweltering heat or that I would have the chance to be alone with Soda completely butt naked.

My excitement must have been infectious. Every time I glanced over at Soda he was grinning right back at me. I ate my breakfast as fast as possible, jumped up the moment I was done and dumped my plate in the sink. Soda wasn't far behind me; he shovelled down the last of his piece of cake and followed suit. It was supposed to be his turn to wash the dishes, but somehow he managed to weasel Darry into doing it for him. Soda just had that effect on people, he could talk flies into leaving a carcass alone. Before we left the house I was about to hurry upstairs and get us a couple towels, but Soda put his hand on my shoulder and steered me out the door.

"It's hot out," He said cheerfully. "We can just stretch out on a rock to dry ourselves off."

No way was I about to object with that.

When we left the cool shade of the porch we instantly got hit with a wave of heat; even though the day was still young, it only had to of been ten o'clock, the sun had gotten a head start on us. The sidewalk practically sizzled under our feet. There wasn't a cloud in the sky nor was there any sort of breeze. If it wasn't so deathly hot it would have been a nice day. Soda and I shuffled quickly down the road.

"How long does it take to get there?" I asked, jamming my hands into my pockets. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with the sleeves torn off. Soda was wearing jeans with a shirt like mine. I could only marvel at the fact that he could wear full pants on a day like this.

He walked with a skip in his step, like usual. "Not long, just about twenty minutes once we're outside of town." He looked down at me and I caught his glance. He smirked, raising a brow. "You excited, Pony?"

I returned his grin a bit sheepishly and nodded.

Just like he said, once we reached the edge of town and turned onto a dirt road that lead down through the forest to the countryside, it took us around twenty minutes. The whole walk there was only forty-five minutes, I wanted to say. After following along the dirt road, we turned off down a barely beaten trail. The shade from the canopy of leaves above was a nice break from the sun. The mosquitoes that tried to make a meal of us was about the only downside I could think of, other than that it was fun; Soda even challenged me to a race down the trail. I knew I was a faster running than he could ever hope to be, so I accepted.

The path was at a down hill slope, which made it even easier for me to beat Soda at the race. I had gained a hearty lead on him, laughing the whole way down; when I glanced over my shoulder to check my lead, I watched him trip over an unearthed root and nearly fall flat on his face. I laughed harder and didn't stop until I broke the edge of the woods and burst into the sunlight again.

I was breathing heavily, sweat crawling down my forehead. Before me was a large spread of lake, the water was dark and refreshing. There was dock off to the left and an overhang with a rocky bottom on the right. Wasting no time, I pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it onto a round rock near the shore. I kicked my my shoes and shorts off next. Free from my clothes, I took off down the dock; the wood was old and moaned with every bound. I held my breath and canon balled in.

The cool water sent a jolt straight through me at first, but after walking the whole way here, it felt amazing. I stayed underwater for a moment or two, before feeling the rocky bottom of the lake and pushing myself back up to the surface. After I shook the water out of my ears, I heard Soda laughing. I turned and, sure enough, he was standing on the dock, naked, doubled over laughing. I frowned and treaded water where I was. my brows knitted together.

"What's so funny?" I called out.

"Haha... Pony, you've gotta get a tan or something; your ass is so white I thought I saw a ghost jump in the water!"

I felt my face go red. While Soda kept laughing I turned and started to swim away. I wasn't much of a swimmer, so I didn't get very far before Soda jumped in after me. Instead of cannon balling like I had, he did a dive. Last summer Darry got real mad at him for diving, saying that he was going to break his neck on the bottom of the lake. Soda didn't listen, he kept kept doing it anyway. He was real good at swimming, though, so he did well not to dive too deep. Either way, I don't think Darry should have had much say in whether Soda could dive or not; he wouldn't even get in the water until we practically dragging him in my his ankles.

I paused trying to swim away long enough to tread and glance back to see if I could find Soda. I was a little confused when I didn't see him, only to let out a squeaky noise when I felt something pinch my butt. I kicked away as Soda emerged, laughing.

"You're like a beacon underwater, I swear," He said, smiling dumbly. He reached out for another touch, but I was ready that time and got away. It was my turn to laugh.

"Like you're any better." I tossed back. "Your legs are so pasty it looks like you bathed in paint."

Once again, I couldn't get far before Soda swam up to me. This time he didn't try to pinch me or anything, but he grabbed my hand instead. I raised a brow, inching my way alongside him. He treaded the water, feet seeking out for something (I could tell, because his legs were as white as I said). A large smile broke on his face suddenly. He dragged me towards him.

"Just as I remember; there's a rock here." Soda was standing up straight now, the water barely to his chest. He backed up to make room for me too. The rock was slippery and grainy under my feet- and small. I was pushed up against Soda's chest just to stand flat footed on it. Maybe he was just hogging up most of it so we could be in this position. I didn't know or care. The water was cool but Soda's body was warm. His arms went around me. It felt wonderful.

"How about a kiss?" I got my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes. He obliged, leaning down to make up the rest of the inches.

We held the kiss for a while, it was all sweet and sugary. I pushed my hips into him more just to hear him moan quietly into my mouth. I bit down gently on his lower lip. Then, to pay me back for all my advances, Soda's arms readjusted themselves altogether; one of his hands lifted my leg and put it over his hip. I caught on and helped with moving the second. I wrapped my legs around him, arms tightening as well. There was a dull hum of fear in the back of my mind, telling me that this was a bad idea- one false move and Soda could slip, taking us both under- but I ignored it in favour of rocking into him a little bit.

I wondered briefly how Soda was managing to hold me up like this, he wasn't all that strong, after all, until I realized that I really didn't care; all that mattered to me right then was how his lips felt on mine and the soft moans he'd let out every time I rocked my hips forward, rubbing our cocks together. The tingling pleasure from it all along with the chilliness of the water had me hard in no time. I was pleasantly surprised that the same went for Soda, because when I snaked my hand down and grabbed us both best I could, I found that he was just as erect as I was. I moaned his name. In turn his nails dug into the underside of my thighs.

We split from the kiss, instead just looking at each other with half closed eyes. I ran my hand along our members, feeling and stroking. My mouth twitched up into a smile. Soda closed his eyes and rested his forehead against my mine, a breathing dwindling on his lips. I always enjoyed how easy it was to over power him in situations like this.

Then, just as it all really started to kick in and I got my hand moving at a decent pace, Soda's hands tightened and he moved his head so that he could whisper into my ear. The distant humming of cicadas and lapping of waves against our bodies sounded muted as he said, "Want to go find a rock above water?"

I bit my lip, jerking my hand faster along our cocks. It was a bit tricky, since we were pressed up against each other, but I made it work best I could.

"Can it... Can it wait a couple minutes?"

"Nah, I wanna do it now."

Soda gave me his movie star smile and I just about melted. There was nothing I could say otherwise, because once he had his mind set on something, there was no getting out of it. All I could do was let him set me down and watch in mild annoyance as he turned and dove into the water, swimming a ways towards the overhang, where there was multiple large, flat rocks. Grumbling, I followed him. I wouldn't be sour for long, especially since I had something to look forward to. The only thing better than jerking off with him was getting fucked by him.

I followed steadily behind Soda, trying to go as fast as possible, which I found hard to do while only able to focus on how my cock was rapidly losing its vigour. By the time I had gotten over to the rock Soda had selected, he was on top of it, stretched out like he owned the place. In a way I guess he did; we were alone, so there was no one around to tell us to scram. Both his arms were folded behind his head like a pillow and had one knee propped up. He stared up at the sky then at me, throwing his dead-drop smile. I blushed hard and worked my way over fast as I could. Soda reached down and took my hand, helping out by hauling me up. I yelped when my legs hit the rock. Whereas it was directly in the sunlight, it was hot as sweet hell.

"Are you nuts? You're gonna get a burn on your back," I informed him. Soda shrugged and guided me closer. I went to straddle his hips, but he pulled me up closer until I was at his chest. His hand wrapped around my cock, stroking it slowly. His lips pulled back into a grin.

"I'll deal with it." He purred in return.

Biting my lip, I let out a shaky sigh. I slouched a bit, my eyes slid shut. You'd probably expect me to say something about the strange little relationship I have going on with my brother, but really there's nothing to say; we like to mess around, that's about all there is to it. I don't look at Soda any different, nor does he me. And we both get off at the end of the day. I think it's great. Plus we keep it on the down-low, for pretty obvious reasons. I think I might have a thing for my brother, more than just lust, too...

Soda's hand snuck around behind me, caressing my wet skin. I sucked in a hard breath when he pressed two fingers in me. I moaned as he gave my member a squeeze, holding me still as he started to thrust his fingers, looking completely pleased with himself. He licked his lips, adjusting himself about.

"How's that feel?" He asked huskily. I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to keep from moaning out too loudly. Although I had complete faith in Soda when he said that there wouldn't be anyone around, you just can't help but be weary, especially since we weren't exactly hidden. His fingers thrusted in deep, causing the perfect mixture of pleasure as he finally started moving his hand along my cock again.

"Good, good, it feels great, Pepsi," The words tumbled off my tongue. I didn't even realize I had used Soda's pet name until he rubbed his thumb on the tip appreciatively.

He chuckled lightly, his touches became almost absent. I shifted and moaned, loving how he worked his fingers. It got me even more excited about what was going to happen.

My cock dripped precum into his hand just at the thought.

"You're so cute, Pony, I swear," Soda breathed. The laugh that followed made my face go red. I cracked open an eye to look at him.

He looked right back at me with all the love in the world as he closely examined my face, eyes flicking about, drinking in every feature about me. Thoroughly embarrassed, I put my hand on his wrist. He seemed confused at first, then caught on. Both his hands withdrew from my body, leaving me to shiver, empty and hard. Thankfully, it didn't last long.

Soda eased me aside, telling me to lay where he was, which I did eagerly. The spot was no longer burning hot and was instead just a giant puddle where he had been. I eased myself down, butterflies taking up residence in my stomach; the only thing I found myself able to do was laugh nervously as Soda got in between my legs and propped me up against him. His smile was as excited and shy as mine. No matter how many times we did it, there was always that initial nervousness that never passed. I liked it.

I leaned up and put my arms around Soda's neck again, kissing him on the lips while he got himself all organized down there. His mouth stifled my noises as he lined himself, but he pulled back just in time to let me cry out when he penetrated me in entirely. I arched my back, gasping and moaning. Soda leaned down over top of me, breathing heavily against my lips. He thrusted up into me, making my back scrape on the rock. I didn't mind at all, though, I was loving every minute of it. He was a lot more gentle and sweet than Darry was. Not to say that I didn't enjoy sleeping with him too just... I liked Soda a lot more.

Sodapop braced his elbows beside my head so that he was on all fours, giving himself the ultimate leverage to fuck me deep. I moaned my approval, clinging to him for dear life. Getting rid of all my shame, I whispered words of encouragement alongside orders in Soda's ear that varied from begs of "please fuck me harder" to growls of "give me all you've got". Surprisingly, it worked.

Slowly but steadily he started to pick up the pace, going from gentle movements and airy kisses to him driving me down under him, moaning the whole time. His hips hit mine roughly, he leered above me, teeth grit. Occasionally he'd look down at me, only to find that I was a mumbling, moaning mess. I couldn't help it, though, everything about it was so perfect, from the way he pounded into me to how his kisses were so feverish.

Quickly I felt myself coming close to the edge. Each thrust was bringing me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist again, meeting every frantic thrust by bucking my hips back. It didn't take long for me to come after that, gripping Soda for dear life, letting out a loud, drawn out moan. I let go of him and flopped down against the rock, eyes hazy. Not long after I felt Soda pull out and finish himself off with his hand, making even more of a mess on my stomach. I felt kind of disappointed that he didn't let me help, but I still had the honour of watching, which I did eagerly. He looked so good after sex, I could never describe it properly; he gets this dumb smirk and his face gets red. Sweat drips down his body and he shakes every so lightly.

Soda laid down beside me, wincing a bit as the hot surface hit his back. Still, he stretched out, sighing contently. Having already recollected myself, I rolled away and dropped back into the water. I stayed under water for a good moment before coming back up to scrub at my stomach and chest, wiping off our mess. I didn't say anything and neither did Soda. We just listened to all of nature's noises, content.

Until I crawled back up onto the rock and planted a quick kiss on his lips, that is.

"We should bring Darry next time we come up," Soda said. He had his eyes closed and pillowed his arms behind his head again. I sat down beside him.

"Why? He won't even come swimming with us." I replied, scrunching up my nose.

"'Cause I love having you both at once, getting to split my affections between you." His eye cracked open. His eyebrow raised along with the corner of his mouth. "And I love hearing you both fight over who gets me first."

I sighed and shook my head, smiling nonetheless. I rested my elbows on my knees. It was about midday, judging by the sun in the sky, absolutely at its peak and sending down its warm rays.

"You're just never satisfied, are you?"

He laughed. "'Course not."

I huffed and accepted that as that. I didn't even notice when Soda sat up, I was too busy focusing on the horizon, thinking that it looked like a beautiful painting. I jumped a bit when his arms slid around my middle and his chin rested on my shoulder. He hugged me tightly from behind.

"Hey, Pony?"

"Hm?"

He buried his face into the crook of my neck. "I love you, honey."

I laughed and leaned back against my brother. Still watching the horizon, in all its lush, summer glory, I said, "Love you too, Pepsi Cola."

**A/N: I'm going to start taking requests because I've exhausted all my ideas. Send me a pm or leave a review if you have an idea. I won't make any promises that it will be done for sure, but I need food for thought desperately.**


End file.
